Crowded Realism
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Changes often have an impact on people. The TD characters deal with these changes and celebrate holidays, fight and do all the usual things families do in real life. AU. Total drama contestants are all families with another TD contestant. How will each of these families deal with?; Siblings, Death, Bullying, Racism, Night mares, Stealing, Peep pressure, Kwanzaa and Christmas?


**Crowded Realism  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or it's characters!**

* * *

LeShawna smiled; tears however streamed down her eyes; Cameron and Lightning, one strong and one weak, watched as a body was hauled into an ambulance.

LeShawna's tears streamed down her khaki T-Shirt and her jeans, LeShawna bit her lip and looked left and right, neighbors began to walk out of there houses to see the commotion.

LeShawna simply couldn't face them, Cameron followed, while Lightning not sad nor happy watched as bystanders questioned him.

Heather Qutarkarti a pale, blacked haired beauty walked out of her house, she noticed everyone gathering around, Heather rolled her eyes.

"Move, freaks!" She shoved everyone out of her way, Heather gasped; DJ, an innocent boy, clutched his stomach, he coughed as he was currently feeble.

Lightning watched in horror as his brother looked up at him. Lightning sniffed as his brother, barely alive, was lifted into ambulance.

Once it zoomed off people were curious about how the event had started. Lightning refused to answer anything as he rushed inside.

* * *

Noah Quisni a small, weak and almost mouthy boy was reading his book, he glanced up at the window; His bored expression didn't fade.

"Eh."

Alejandro and Sierra his, albeit adopted, brother and sister walked in; Sierra with her tanned skin glowing per usual was the first to speak.

"DJ Jospeh," Noah glanced up, obviously bored, "Has been stabbed, I am sooo gonna blog about this!" Sierra squealed, before the worried look returned to her face. "Also, Chef, Chef Hatchet has been murdered."

Sierra wiped the sweat off my face, "I am going to go stalk- ahem, follow, Cody Anderson and reassure him that he will never get hurt.." Sierra yelled, "I'm coming Cody-Wody!" As she rushed out of the door.

"Amigo," Purred Alejandro, "I know you must be taking it hard." Noah blinked, Alejandro remained oblivious, "After all, they were good friends of- Heather- you!" Alejandro corrected his mistake.

Noah knew he liked Heather; Alejandro was a sucker for her, they never would admit it. "Admant," Coughed Noah. Alejandro glanced at him.

* * *

Gwen Pizzaro, Dakota Pizzaro, Lindsay and Courtney Pizzaro all sat in a circle, Courtney sat very organized, Gwen was doodling a boy in her notebook and Dakota and Lindsay were fighting over a mirror.

Blaineley, their mother rolled her eyes; they all sat in silence. Blaineley from the kitchen watched them, she shrugged and sighed happily.

"I barely ever get this long a silence.."

"So," Whistled Courtney, "Who would like to discuss the political events which are happening in the news lately," Courtney smiled as she looked around.

Her smile started to fade; "Anyone?" She asked. Courtney spotted a page which had fallen loose from Gwen's notebook, Gwen tugged at her hair.

Courtney screamed, she retaliated by doing the same, soon the two were in a fight over the notebook, which the two shredded to pieces during the fight.

Gwen marched to her room in anger.

Lindsay snatched the mirror off Dakota; "My roots are showing." She complained; "What's an amorbiantation?" Asked Lindsay, Dakota gasped.

The two continued to tug at the mirror until it was hurled all the way into the small. Both girls started to cry as they desperately tried to piece the mirror together.

"Lindsay you look like me when I was younger," Blaineley started, Lindsay screamed and ran out of the room and Dakota laughed.

"Dakota," Courtney tried to say more but couldn't as Dakota was laughing, Courtney stood up and grabbed her large pile of paperwork.

"C.I.T camp was way better than this!"

* * *

Sierra walked inside, sobbing and eating ice cream, "So how did it go?" Asked Noah, needing a story which would bore him and thus make him go sleep.

"Well," Sniveled Sierra, "Cody's mother said he moved, but, but, I heard someone crying behind the couch." Sierra continued to stutter.

"I'm sorry for his happiness," Remarked Noah as Sierra patted him on the head and threw his book out of his hand. Sierra kept sighing on him making Noah shiver.

"Your shivering represents your true feelings." Noah still looked ennui.

* * *

Bridgette Momo, looked at a tree, it was hollow. "Ah, this tree, where I was born." Bridgette was born here when her mother's car had crashed into the tree.

Bridgette's finger traced over the dent.

A large beeping sound was heard; Bridgette was stunned; "Demolition?" She stuttered, she shook her head, Dawn Momo, her sister.

Popped her head out of a whole in the tree, which was where an owl's nest normally was, Dawn yawned, "These animals are the best!" Squealed Dawn.

"I love tree life!" Dawn lived in a tree, yes in a tree. Dawn had a fascination for trees ever since she was born, Bridgette wasn't weirded out, unlike some people.

Dawn sighed; "But, that has to end soon dosen't it." Dawn bowed her head; "But I won't stand for it!" She hissed. "Because I will be sitting in this tree!"


End file.
